A Year Without Rain
by Krissii-xx
Summary: In this world, without water, there is only one thing people and demons to live on.And that's blood. Without water, all there is blood. And lots of it. But after hearing of a crystal, these girls may have a chance of saving their world.Under 1 condition


A/N:

I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I own the plot of this story and any new characters that appear. Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you enjoy this gift. It's 8:15 am right now. 12/25/10. I hope you enjoy my new story, A Year Without Rain.

Merry Christmas !

Enjoy!

In this world, without water, there is only one thing people and demons to live on. And that's blood. Without water, all there is blood. And lots of it.

It's been a year since i seen water fall from the sky. People have been drinking up all the same area's of water like dogs! It's hard enough we are at war with someone who has blocked off the rest of the world from us. But now, the world I know of is going crazy. When the last bit of our water is taken from us, we strive. We turned on one another. Demon's are out for blood. They've been terrorizing us. But when a friend of mines, Mina, hears of the apposing army's argument of a jewel of four souls. We've heard stories of this jewel when we were younger. And if she's right, then we know of where the jewel could be and could finally make a wish everyone could use! But first how do we get there? And how are we going to get through those walls!

O o O o O o O o O

"_Serena."_

"_We need you!" _

"_You can't just go! Look how far we've come! Don't do this!"_

Serena suddenly jumped out of her sleep. Sweat slid down her heart shaped face. Her long blonde hair was falling in soft waves around her petite body. Her crystal blue eyes held a tint of red to them. Running her hand over her face, she sighed.

"Serena! Don't you hear me! Get down here right now!" she heard her mother yelling. Something was wrong. Jumping out of bed, Serena jogged downstairs in her bunny pajamas. Her little sister Rini was on the floor watching the breaking news next to her mother. "What happened now?" Serena looked at her mother.

The reporter was standing next to a dried out river. "Here we by our last piece of water supply. Witnesses say, the Circa, has stolen the rest of our water supply. Why you ask, we don't know. People and demon's are outraged at this. Demon's have come out of the woods and are walking, breaking into peoples house in need out water. So far there are 6 reports of people dead. From dehydration? No, they were drained of their blood. The demons have found a way to stay dehydrated. By drinking, our blood. Schools have been suspended for the time being because of the epic. We advise residents to protect themselves and homes. Powerful demons are lurking and we wouldn't want any one getting hurt. The general has told us that for the next few days, they will be delivering, food to most residents who are in the safe zone. If you are not in the safe zone, we advise you to go now. That is all for right now. We'll be back in 15 minutes for an update." the reporter woman explained.

"Mother." Serena eyes widen. "Are we in the safe zone? Serena's mother, Iruka, quickly got up and ran to the phone. "Mother!"

"Yes, may I speak to your mother darling." Iruka said. "Okay, I'll hold. Serena, is Mina home?" she asked.

"She should be. She doesn't have to work today." Serena said. Mina was Serena's best friend. Her parents died in a car accident 3 years ago, Mina's been living in the apartment down the street by herself since. She was like a sister to Serena and a daughter to her mom. They treated her like family. "Go and get her now. Make her pack a few things and quickly." Iruka ordered her in a hard tone. Serena hand covered her mother. They aren't in the safe zone!

Serena quickly ran out the door. People were already loading there cars. Serena jogged down the the apartment complex and to door 103. Good thing Mina was in the front. Serena barged into the door, knowing it was unlock. Mina forgets things like this.

"Mina!" she called. "Serena? Is that you?" Mina picked from the back. She was already packing. Good.

"C'mon, my mother told me to come get you." Serena said. Mina putted her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you! I thought I would have to go into one of those safe houses." Mina sighed.

"Lets go Minako! Chop chop!" Serena clapped her hands. "Hey don't rush me." Mina glared at her. They stepped out the apartment and froze. A demon, was in her neighbors apartment. And now, it's coming out. Mina and Serena looked at each other before screaming and taking off running. "Oh my fucking gosh, oh my fucking gosh!" Mina ran along side Serena. The demon was on there tails. "Toss your bag!" Serena thought of an idea. Mina threw it to her. "Run to my house now!" Serena yelled. Serena turned to face the demon that was advancing on her. She held Mina's bag with both hands. When the right moment came, she swung the bag with full strength knocking the demon's head clean off. What's in this bag, is a wonder.

Mina had stopped, looking at Serena shocked. "You are going to so pay for that!" she yelled. "Just go!" Serena ran behind her. They ran all the way the Serena's house. Rini and her mother were already in the car. "What about my clothes?" Serena gasped. "Wear Mina's things, now get the hell in. We're going by Lita's." Iruka said. Serena and Mina got into the car and they were off.

O o O o O o O o O

Their world as they knew it was falling apart. Mina was in the back seat with Serena, combing her hair into her signature style. Mina lips went to Serena's ear. "I have a secret to tell you. It is very important."

Serena glanced at Mina, suspiciously, before nodding. Mina and her secrets. She's like a novel, a very girly novel. Not to mention Mina's Secret Missions. MSM.

After Mina was done with her hair, Serena looked out the window. Everything was falling apart.

O o O o O o O o O

"Lita!" Serena and Mina ran to their friend. Lita's foster mother, Sarah hugged Rini and Iruka. "Sorry for the trouble. We promise not to disrupt the order of your house. Right ladies." Iruka said. "Yeah, uh huh." Mina and Serena said. Lita laughed before leading them in the house.

Rini saluted her mom before following them. "Teenagers." Sarah smirked. Iruka smirked back following her inside.

"I love your room!" Mina flopped onto Lita's bed. "You tell me that every time you come here." Lita glanced at her. Serena sat on the rolling chair and Lita sat on the dresser. "Okay, secret please!" Serena said.

"Okay so, I was doing my usual MSM when I overheard two of those army men talking about this powerful jewel. They said it was to grant any wish and give power to the user. Remember that story about Princess Serenity?" Mina asked. They nodded, interested. "Well, from what I heard, it's true. The reason why they are causing chaos here is because they are searching the the jewel. But, from our stories the jewel is in the Crystal Tokyo Mountains. So I think we should go get it." Mina folded her arms grinning. Lita looked at Serena who looked at her. Serena then glared at Mina. "Are you crazy? Just imagine what would happen to us if we try a stunt like that!" Serena whispered harass. She didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. "You believe her?" Lita looked at Serena surprise. "Of course. There's one thing Mina can't do, and that's lying." Serena said. "We could do it. It doesn't matter what might happen. We are following what is going to happen. What if they find it? We might as well kill ourselves. We all get to make a wish. Don't you want us to have peace again. Before the army came here, terrorizing us? Just imagine the wish we could make to save our family and friends. All we've got to do is follow the path to the Crystal Tokyo Mountains." Mina tried to reason with them. She knew she already had Serena, Lita on the other hand was a lost case. "Who's going to help us fight? I can't be the only one protecting you two. And to be honest we don't know nothing about the path. We need smarts, someone who has already been on the path." Lita said. Or not.

"I know of someone. She is really smart. I don't know if she has been on the path or not. But I do know, she has learned about it." Serena said.

"And how exactly are we going to get around Iruka and Sarah?" Lita asked. Mina smirked. Serena pointed her thumb at Mina. "That's in Mina department." Serena smirked. Lita grinned. Serena looked to the door when it opened slightly. She heard the gasped, then hands covering something. She got up quickly, swinging the door open, then slamming it shut, with Rini under her arm. "You little brat! What did you hear!" she grabbed Rini by her arms. "Nothing!" Rini lied.

"Tell me or I swear I will throw you out the window!" Serena threaten. "You wouldn't dare." Rini glared at her. "I always wanted to be a single child, so try me. Tell me what you heard Rini!" Serena growled. "Alright, alright! All I heard was about this path, a smart girl, and getting around mommy and Sarah!" Rini said. Serena glanced at Mina and Lita. "She'll have to come too. She knows too much already." Mina said, uncertain. Rini glanced at Serena. "I won't tell a soul, I promise!" She shuddered. Serena sighed. "We can trust her. Hopefully, she won't say anything." Serena glared at Rini. "I promise! And anyway, I would like to have this house to myself so I can get whatever I want!" Rini glared back. Done deal. "Alright so when do we leave?" Serena asked.

"Sometime tomorrow. Pack lightly, as in, find one pair of clothing that would last for at least 2 weeks. Then it's hot, so dress lightly ladies." Mina smirked. "As if I have anything, I'm borrowing from you remember!" Serena said. "Oh yeah, I've got the perfect thing!" Mina grinned.

"Oh no."

O o O o O o O o O

"Mother!" Serena walked downstairs. Iruka and Sarah were sitting at the kitchen table watching the news. "What Serena? What in the world are you wearing!" Iruka stood, in shock. (If you ever seen the song Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls. She's wearing what Kimberly, the girl with the blonde hair in pink, was wearing. It's cute!)

"Your fault for not letting me grab my clothes." Serena said. Iruka sighed sitting down. "You remember Ami right?" Serena asked.

"Yes, the girl who help me with my divorce why Hun?" Iruka asked. "Well, her parents are going away, and she doesn't like being home alone." Serena lied. "And she asked if we could come, with the permission of our parents minus Mina." Serena finished.

"Where could they be going at a time like this?" Iruka asked. "She said, being doctors, they have to take care of some of the injured army members on our side." Serena said. Iruka nodded.

"Do I have to take you?" She asked. "That's where Lita comes in. Sarah, Lita asked if she could borrow the car since y'all already have my mom's car." Serena said. Good.

"That's fine with me. If it's fine with Iruka." Sarah said. Iruka nodded. "Call in every morning. How long is this suppose to be Serena?" Iruka asked.

"Ami said, it should be approximately 2 to 3 weeks." Serena answered.

"Alright then. You have my permission as long as you bring Rini along." Iruka smirked.

"Mother!" Serena glared.

"Or you can't go." Iruka drunk her coffee.

"Alright. She can come." Serena pouted. This should work. At least Rini wouldn't tell.

"Fine with me." Sarah and Iruka both said. Serena walked upstairs. When she got to Lita's room, she was grinning. Mina smirked noticing.

"Done deal?" they asked. Serena nodded.

"Minako's Super Secret Mission in position!"

O O O O O O O

A/N: How was it? Is it going good so far? I hope so.

I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas! This is my gift to you!

Merry Christmas loves, and Happy New Year!

Xoxoxo,

Krissii


End file.
